


The Archbishops special care

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Rhea decides she has too take care of Byleth personally, after his transformation.Set post getting Sothis powers just before monastery attack on silver snow route
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 15





	The Archbishops special care

Byleth was laying on something soft a beautiful song in the air, when he opened his eyes too he realised it was Rhea’s lap, he realised he was in her private chambers “Ah your awake, you feeling okay?” Byleth could barely nod as the Archbishop started too massage his cock  
“What are you?” grunted Byleth as Rhea massaged it more vigorously making Byleth gasp  
“Massaging your cock my dear Byleth, I must confess I am rather fond off you and I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work, want me too stop?” Byleth shock his head  
“No this feels nice” he sighed as she kept the pace up.

Rhea pulled his pants down and massaged his cock free, admiring his throbbing seven inch beast off a cock, she kept her massage up making Byleth spray his precum over her hands, she licked it clean and whispered in Byleth’s ear “Want me too make it more special? But if I do you do not breath a word to anyone, understood?” Byleth nodded and soon Rhea had thrown her clothes off but kept her headdress on.

She bent over and started too lick the tip off Byleth’s cock “Mhmmm it has been such a long time since I had a cock” Byleth gave her a puzzled looked “In my youth I was a bit Ah… naughty shall we say” she giggled “But that's the past” She went back too massaging his cock “But in the here and now this mighty cock needs Lady Rhea’s attention” she went back too his cock and sucking it, making sucking and slurping sounds she knew full well if the others could hear would be aghast, but she didn’t care, she was lonely she wanted Byleth in-spite off the fact in a weird way he could technically be her grandchild, kissing his ballsac she kept the pace going, deepthroating his cock, soon she was getting his cum spraying down her throat, gasping in pleasure, she stroking his cock back too life as it sprayed her tits with his cum, earning Byleth a peck on the cheek “Naughty boy, I hope when your feeling better you give this woman one hell off a good time”

Soon Rhea was lowering her pussy slowly but surely onto Byleth’s cock, she knew he didn’t have much stamina but it was okay, all he had too do was lay on the bed as she went up and down his cock, building up a steady rhythm as she fucked him, soon she was edging him close too an orgasm, bending down she allowed him too suck on her tits, making the archbishop gasp as his cock was touching her in places she hadn’t been touched in such a long time, soon he was spraying his cum all inside her body, making her a satisfied lady as Byleth smirked, soon she was laying by him, kissing his chest as she did so, Byleth was panting for breath, he had still not fully recovered, but Rhea smiled she knew she would get more time with Byleth she just hoped he doesn’t mind an older woman, or an interspecies relationship for that matter, kissing him passionately, she broke the kiss and she left his room, unaware of Edelgard’s betrayal soon too follow…

END


End file.
